Advances in technology have led to numerous changes in the availability of entertainment content (e.g., audio and video content) to consumers. Such advances include the proliferation of cable television, digital satellite service television, high-definition television and satellite radio, among numerous other delivery mechanisms for audio and video content, such as music, movies, and the like. Another recent advance in this area is the delivery of media content over high-bandwidth connections to the Internet. Such high-bandwidth connections comprise data-over-cable (cable modems), digital subscriber lines and satellite systems. Further, private entertainment systems may also provide access to audio and video content, such as to guests in a hotel, for example.
These technological advances now offer content owners such as movie producers, television program producers, music producers and other originators of audio/video content with a variety of options for distributing their work. Movie producers and television programming producers, for example, may now work with service providers to package their content and distribute it via cable, satellite, or the Internet. Movie producers may enjoy their first-runs in theaters, for example, and be able to count on continued revenues from royalties earned by having their movies run on cable.
Service providers, such as television broadcasters, cable providers, digital satellite providers, along with content owners that access consumers through established broadcast systems (such as, for example Home Box Office), may generate revenue by providing content on a pay-per-view or pay-per-play basis (collectively pay-per-view or PPV). When providing content on a PPV basis, a consumer pays the content owner and/or broadcast service provider (e.g., cable television company) for the right to view or play certain content on a per view/play basis. As one example, a hotel guest may purchase the right to view a first run movie in his/her hotel room through an in-room entertainment system. The guest is then billed on his/her hotel bill for the purchased viewing of the movie. Similar scenarios exist for numerous cable television and digital satellite service subscribers. These subscribers have the option to viewing rights for movies, live sporting events, among other content, on a pay-per-view basis and are billed accordingly.
Despite the wide variety of distribution outlets available to content owners, only a very limited amount of their work is actually accessible by consumers at any specific time. A vast amount of their work remains on the shelf, despite the fact that there may indeed be an audience for it. The inaccessibility of the media results in large part from the fact that content owners must share limited time-slots on limited channels in the service providers' programming schedules. Content owners have no more flexibility on PPV systems. While some flexibility in the start time of such PPV content may be possible, consumers are limited to viewing current offerings that are available on a limited channel set (in the case of cable television systems) or, in the case of hotels, to the offerings stored on the premises.
Such arrangements are disadvantageous to consumers. One problem is that the selection of media content available to consumers is limited. Consumers simply do not choose the content to be programmed. The providers do. It is similarly disadvantageous to content owners because revenue is only generated on content currently being offered for viewing/playing by the service provider.
Current pay-per view systems also fail to provide viewers with much viewing flexibility for a specific programming selection. In this respect, PPV-delivered media content is similar to broadcast content in that a consumer must generally consume the content from beginning to end when purchased without the ability to pause and resume viewing, as they desire.
Based on the foregoing, an approach for providing PPV content that better utilizes available content and provides consumers with more selection and increased viewing flexibility is desirable. It is also desirable that such a flexible content distribution system allows users to readily connect with content providers. Further needed is content distribution that coherently and conveniently conveys the availability of content on a user's device.